The Untold Deep Feelings
by Nick-Crowman
Summary: The Academy Students Takes A Survey About Themselves. About Their Friendship, Feelings Especially Love. Let's See How Maka And Soul Filles This Out, And Finds Out Something More About Each Other.
1. The preparation

**Hello, My Friends! This Is The First Dojuinshi About Soul Eater Evans And Maka Albarn.  
I Hope You Will Like It! Reviews Will Help Me Get Better. I Need To Know What Is Too Much (Like Details) And What Is Less (Details Or Idk)**

* * *

Ahh! Death City!

The home of the DWMA, and the previous home of the Kishin itself. The Kishin is Dead, and the Meisters and their Weapons were living they lifes as a normal... well... DWMA students.

There were still some "problems" in the world, but that's why the Academy has been created. To handle these problems.

So! On to the Main EVENT!

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha!" - The Sun greated the people with it's own way, It was about 6 o'clock in the morning.

The well know Scythe-Meister, Maka Albarn and her Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans were sleeping in their beds,trying to eat souls, or maybe read some "interesting" books.

But there was a naughty cat who didn't want to sleep.

Oh, NOoo.

She wanted to have some fun in the little creator was sitting in front of a door. There's a lot of signs on the door,that shouted "SOUL". That, itself, made the little cat more excited, 'cause she found herself a "Toy".

"Click!" The doors handle turned, then the door opened VEEERRY slowly,making sure that the target won't wake up.

"Tap, Tap, Tap." One, Two, Three steps were all we could hear. But it wasn't the cat's steps.

No,no,no, My Friends!

It was a pretty woman, who had a dark-purple "witch" hat on her head, and her body was covered with the same colored "cool" dress (a witch dress). I have to say that woman had very big... bumpers on here. And she didn't minded about covering the whole thing, she made it noticeable. He,he,he,he... (If You Know What I Mean)

So... the lady approached the bed of a young boy who have white hair, mostly but a little darker skin, and pointy shark tooth. He is Soul Eater.

Now the action is starting.

The albino boy's breathing slowed down. He looked like he had problems with capturing the air into his lungs. His eyes opened, to find out why this was happening to him. Then a cheerful greeting caught his attention.

"Good Morning, Soul~"

He recognized this voice. His eyes widened with a question mark in woman was resting her body and her melons on the boy's chest. So that was the problem. He was wrong the problem started from here.

The lady moved a little bit towards the boy's face, then placed her braws on the top of the boy's forhead. Now the boy couldn't even take breath because it was blocked.

"Blair is bored, let's play!" - The lady introduced herself, then took the lead.

"Mmpfhkmmfmgm" - That was Soul response.

Knock, Knock, Knock! 3 knocks on the door, pushing the boy from embarassment to fear and embarassment.

The door opened by a girl. She had blonde hair that ended in pigtails. Her body wasn't that... "round" as Blair's, and she had a flat area on her chest, that was supossed to be here Braw. (MAKAAAA CHOP FOR ME,but immediately 100 Chops,for this)

So this girl stepped in and -Oh, by the way, she was Soul Eater's Partner, Maka Albarn, Scythe-Meister- ...and she saw the boy with witch lady. The girl was smiling... before she stepped in the room. Then her face turned from joy to hatred and here eyes where whispering a single word - "DIE,DIE,DIE".

"Oh, hello there Maka, good morning~!" - Blair greeted her.

Poor Soul just stared into her eyes, knowing, he will die in a second.

"G-Good Morning, Maka. Look it's not what it se..." - Soul greeted her partner as he got out from the witch lady's "pressure". He couldn't even finish his little recourse, because he felt a big fizical power on his left side of his face. That was Maka's feet.

"You Idiooooot!" That was Maka's responde. And this little show ended her.

At about 7 o'clock they had breakfast,then they done day daily routin. Like tooth brushing, getting dressed and other minor things.

"Ding,Dong,Dong,Ding!" - School bells rang, it seems the class has started.

Everyone was sitting on their chairs, waiting for the teacher to appear in the class.

And so, someone have arrived in the class.

"Yaahoooo!" - Not the teacher itself, but a blue haired boy, the Big Black*Star, The Assassin, have arrived.

"Black*Star, fast! We need to get sit down before the teacher comes in." - A stressed girl's voice pleased the enegetic boy to calm down. She was Black*Star's partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the Demon Weapon.

"Like Who cares about Mr. Screwhead, me, the Great Black*Star makes up his own rules. I fought the Kishin, not him! I can easily beat him everytime I want!"

"Is that so?" - A cold and manly voice freaked out the two belated student. He is the Academy's strongest meister, Dr. Franken Stein.

"Then after school I'd like to see you Black*Star, at my house! We can have a duel, but if you loose, You will be the next lesson's sacrifice. Anyway, we will learn about the human body itself so it will be much easier with you."

He said it with a very creepy smiley, that freaked out the young Demon Weapon but not the Assassin. Black*Star without even a word, he gone to his place while Tsubaki apologized for this little incident. Then she sat down too.

"Okay class, today's lesson will have a different subject instead of dissecting things. Death The Kid, Lord Death's son, will soon arrive with some tests, That you will fill in."

"What?" - The whole class freaked out.

"Umm... Mister Stein, you didn't said that we will write a test today!" - Maka asked Dr. Stein with some curiosity.

"Don't panic class, this test will be about you. You have to answer some questions about your feelings and everything to make sure that we know you guys. So don't lie to the test, or you will lie to yourself. Of course, I need to fill it too." - Stein relaxed his class, about the upcoming test.

"Everything? Like... deep feelings?A-And... Everything?" - Maka questioned Dr. Stein's statement. She was blushing.

"Why, yes! Because, you have some deep feelings about somebody?" - Creeeepyy Smiileee.

The whole class looked at her. She felt really embarrassed, so she sat down really fast.

"Now! While we are waiting for Kid, we should..." - Dr. Stein tried to change the theme but suddenly kid stepped in with almost 30 books. Those books were the tests.

"Sorry for interrupting, but i have arrived with the tests. Dr. Stein, have you reported the test?" - Death the kid stepped in and questioned the teacher.

"Yes,I have! Oh, and all of you can take it home, but i will gather the tests tomorroow. If someone won't give it back, I will dissect that person. And I will make sure it will be painful." - With an angry face.

"Kid, can i ask you to handle the tests to the students?"

"Yes, of course"

"You can start filling the test. It will be easier to start it now, so you won't have to work on it for the night." - Then Dr. Stein picked up a pen and started to fill it.

"Kid!" - Maka started to chat with Kid.

Kid looked at the girl with curiosity on his face.

"I... don't like the idea to give away my feelings. I don't want anyone to know it." - Maka was so embarrassed that she had a red face when she asked Kid.

"It's okay, Maka! I don't want it too, but i will have to give away my feelings too." - Tried to calm Maka down with a relaxed voice.

"OOOh, so you feel something about a girl? Tell me, who is she? Oh, no! Don't tell me, i will guess it!" - Maka face turned to joy.

"Maka, i need to go now! We will talk about it later, 'kay?"

"Jeez, Maka can't you think about your things, not the others's?"

"Makaaaaa... CHOP!" - Boom Headshot. Poor Soul.

"Ouch! That hurts like hell!"

"Well, you shouldn't say "shut up" to me! Can't you be more nice to me sometimes?"

"*Sighs* Okay, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Maka looked at Soul with a terrified look.

"Soul? What is up with you?"

"Hmmp? Why? I just appologized."

"Yeah, well that is really rare from you."

"*sighs* Okay, I'm sorry for the appologize then."

"Noooo! Don't appologize! You will make my head dizzy!"

"Okay, then i leave! We will meet at home! We will about that too!"

"Wait, Soul!"

Soul looked back at Maka, but he's voice didn't even changed from his relaxed tone.

"Yes?"

"...Won't you take me home?"

"I will. But right now we need to stop this conversation to cool down for a second."

"Okay."

"Then i will wait for you at the outside of the school, 'kay?"

"Yeah." - Such a depressed look. Soul couldn't stop himself to cheer her up.

"Hey. Don't act like i don't want to speak with you. I always like to speak with you, but we need to relax for a bit, 'kay? Now, give me a little smile. A cool smile!"

"Hehe" - Maka giggled a little then showed a very happy smile to Soul.

"Now, go and eat something in the Cafeteria. I won't cook today."

"What? But it's your turn now, Dummy!"

"I will do the breakfast tomorroow, okay?"

"No! Hey, Soul Eater, Where are you going? Come back, I'm talking to you."

*That idiot* - Maka thought that - *He should be lucky that, I like him*


	2. The Contect

**Phew, Finally I Done With This Too. Thanks For The Previous Previews. Here Is The Last Chapter Of This dojuinshi.**  
**I Will Make A Whole New Story, But For Warming Up, This Is Perfect.**

* * *

*Soul And Maka's Apartment, Death City*

"Oh, man! Finally home!" - An albino boy relaxed his body by dropping it to the couch. School was over and the meister and the weapon finally can feel the freedom after school.

"Soul, Go to the shop, we're out of food!" - The blonde scythe-meister ordered her weapon to go down and buy some food.

"WHAT? Oh come on, Maka!"

"Why? You didn't cook today! Now get your ass up and go to the shop! If not I will help you out, with my feet!"

"Okay, Okay! Geesh! Don't get mad at me! Oh, and by the way! I will get back soon, so get ready for the test! We will write it together!"

"WHAT? Why should we do it together?" - Blush level: Over Chuck Norris

"Why not? You were the one who had problems with the test. I will help you with it. We will share this kind of problem." - WOw soul you are so sweet!

"..." - Maka was very embarrassed he couldn't even say anything to Soul, becasue already left. Maka... HEY! Pull yourself together!

After That Maka get pulled out the tests from her and Soul's bag. Then Maka who was lead by curiosity opened up the big test to see what questions they need to answer.

"Let's see." Your name, age, class.

1. Question: What do you think about the Academy?

2. Question: Who is your favorite teacher? ...Okay, let's see the personal questions.

20. Question: Tell me about your partner. What do you like about him/her? What is it you don't like about him/her?

21. Question: Do you feel any kind of feelings about somebody from the school? Yes, No, I don't like to answer.

"I would choose... Yes." - Blushy, blushy! - "It didn't ask about his name!"

22. Questin: If yes then tell me your his/her name.

"WhaaAAAT! Hell, NO! THis is ridiculous!"

"What is ridiculous?" - Oh, Soul arrived! He sneaked in or what?

"SOUL! How did you get home so quickly?" - Maka closed the "book" so quickly it she almost hit her hand with the test.

"How? I done the shopping! And... Hey! Don't tell me you're filling it up already! I said we will do it together!"

Maka changed her face to a sad look. With puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Soul!"

'Oh, come on don't show me this cute face' - Soul thoughts is well known.

"*Sigh* No problem. Hey! Catch!" - Weee! A chocolate! *chocolate? Did you say Chocolate? Chocolate!CHOCOLATE!CHOOOCOLAAATTEE!* Okay enough!

"Oh... Thank you, Soul!" - pink head.

"My pleasure!" - smile from Soul.

"Now, let's see the test. I will read the questions and then you will tell me what is your answer to it."

"What? But you didn't said tha..."

"First question: What do you think about the Academy?"

"Well, it is the best school for the meisters and for the weapons. Aand... I like the lessons and the missions too. It's a very good school!"

"It is a very cool school, indeed! Okay, Second question: Who is your favorite teacher?"

"Umm... Miss Marie, Dr. Stein."

"Agree!"

Time was going, as well the questions.

"17. Question: What was your less liked mission?"

"When we gone to Italy for a supplementary lesson, and when... you got hurt... because of me." - Such a sad face, i can feel my heart melt when i imagine it.

"Again? Look I told you it wasn't your fault. I am your weapon my duty is to protect my meister with my life. And i will do it again if you are near to death. I will protect you from everything. You can count on me, 'kay?"

That little serenade made her feel warm. She gave a very happy smile to Soul, then she sit next to Soul.

"Will you read the next question?"

"Oh, Yeah!"

Questions goes again, as time. Then they get to the personal part.

"*Gulp* This is the personal part. Shouldn't we do it alo..."

"20. question: Tell me about your partner. What do you like about him/her? What is it you don't like about him/her?"

"Oh... Well a shark like teethed, albino haired, cool guy. I wield him" - :) smile.

"A blonde hairly bookworm, who likes reading, i protect her." - smile.

Giggle from Maka.

"Okay, 21. question: Do you feel any kind of feelings about somebody from the school?"

"well... i don't like to answer to it."

"Oh okay. I say Yes!"

Maka looked at Soul.

"Really? There's someone you like?

"Yeah, of course. She's really good. She is as cool as me."

"Oh, okay."

"22. Question - Maka gulped, Soul continued without seeing that - If yes then tell me your his/her name.

"I answered i don't like to answer, so your turn." - Maka stared at Soul with a worried look.

"Lily Hervon."

"WHAT? Who is that?"

"Huh? She is in our class."

Maka's eyes watered. She couldn't believe, what she heard is right.

But then she felt something. Hatred, and love at the same time. Because of Soul. His armes were on Maka's back. He hugged her tight.

"Don't cry, dummy! I was joking. It will be always you."

Maka was red like a strawberry and she couldn't help it, but she started to cry.

"YOU DUMBASS! Idiot! God damn dummy~. It's not cool to make a girl cry."

Then Maka felt something more. Soul wiped away Maka's tears. With his tounge from Maka's face.

"And now, would you please tell me the answer to the 21. question?"

"Yes... Always be yes."

A light kiss was given from Maka on Soul's forehead.

"*Giggles* So, we will do the rest of the test or we will be dissected by Dr. Stein."

"Hmm... Okay. But before that." - *Chu* a slight kiss on Maka's head. - "Now we can continue."

Maka jumped up, suprised Soul a little too much.

"Wait a sec! I will be back."

Maka ran in to her bedroom, and came out with a blanket in her hands.

"It's a little chilly in here, so..." She covered herself with the blanket that covered Soul's body with the blanket and with her hand hugging him.

"So? What is the next question?"

"HmHmm...*Giggle* 23. Question: Would you accept an invitaion to sleep with your partner?"

"Huh?" Maka was blushing, and Soul saw it.

"So? What is your answer?"

"But we are just fifteen we can't..."

"We can, but i need your permission in it." - Soul patted Maka's head.

"But we aren't even a couple."

"Next Question: Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I... I don't know... that... you even want to be with me?"

"If i didn't want to be with you then why would i ask you that question? Well?"

"You really mean it?"

Soul grabbed Maka's hand, and placed a kiss on her neck. Yes on her neck.

"Yes."

"Then, Yes."

"That's the spirit! Now let's stop filling this."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's eleven in the evening." (Shit i don't know how to say it in the "other way")

"WHAT! Oh man we won't finish it in time."

"We wil, we will. But now you need to go to sleep."

"Huh?" - An soul picked up Maka, and he bring her to her bedroom then he closed it's door.

"Good night, Soul!" Soul was resting on the left side of Maka's bed, and Maka was on the other side.

"Good night, Maka! Soul crawled towards Maka, then he hugged Maka's tummy with his hands and started to fall asleep.

"*Giggle* Soul, I love you!"

"Me too, Maka! I love you, too!"

It was 1:27 in the dawn. When Maka woke up. She looked at the albino boy who was hugging her and was still sleeping.

She thought about giving him a special thing. Then she moved her face closer to Soul's face. Closer, more closer.

Then she stopped.

'Isn't it a little too fast? But we already told each other that "I love you!"'

She thought that. And she started to move further from his face.

But an unknown force moved her face to Soul's face. Their lips met with each other.

Now she know what was that force. It was Soul's hand.

"If it dependes on you, we will never kiss."

"Shut up, dummy~!" - Maka was... guess what... BLUSHING again, but she had a "Oh, come on" face.

"Go back to sleep! You need to rest!"

"Then you too!"

"That was the "Good night" kiss so... don't make it useless!

"Thanks!" - Smiley, smile.

"No problem!

6 o'clock in the morning.

The sun's shine is tickling Maka's eyes. Then she wakes up.

"Please, someone turn off the sun!"

Then she smells something... Yummy~! This actually smells good.

She got up and moved into the kitchen.

There was Soul making Breakfast.

"SOul? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Good Morning to you too, Maka! Didn't i said i will do breakfast yesterday?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I'm just a little sleepy!"

"Then sit down and eat your breakfast, and i will make you some tea, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Maka took a chair, sat on it, and started to it her breakfast. Or she wanted to start it. Her first thing that she tasted was Soul's lips.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"...Don't do it again! I want to greet you with a kiss!"

"Then you need to be faster next time!"

"Dummy!"

"Now eat it fast, because we need to finish the test!"

"Oh, Damn It! I almost forgot!"

*The Academy, Death City*

"Ding,Dong,Dong,Ding" - The bells rang.

"Okay, everyone, now hand over your tests's!" - Dr. Stein asked the students to deliver him the tests.

"knock,Knock,Knock" Somebody knocks.

"Yes? Come in!"

"We are sorry for being late!" - Soul and Maka stapped in the class. But something was unusually. They looked sleepy, and don't even mention that they were holding their hands.

"Ah! Soul and Maka! Hmmph? Oh I see! So that was the problem that you guys were late." - Dr. Stein looked at their hands, and he could tell it they were together last night. (WHat? Yes he can! If he can read the person's attribute from it's soul than...)

Maka and Soul looked at their hands. They gone so red, that they looked like sour cherry.

"Umm... I-I..." - Maka couldn't even answer to that.

"And? What if yes? We are sorry for being late. Oh, and there is our tests."

"Thank you, now go and sit down fast, or i will have to take you out from the class because of the lesson's obstruction."

"Oh, Okay!"

They quietly sat down and Maka was still red.

"Hey, Maka! Don't worry! We are together! Who cares if someone thinks the other way? We are the coolest meister and weapon in the Academy, we meant to be together!" - He said it with his normal grin on his face.

"Thank you, Soul!"

"My pleasure!"

* * *

**AAAnnnd... Here! Previews For This Is Recommended. :)**  
**No. Just Kidding!**  
**Anyway, Thanks For Reading, Will Be Here Soon.**

**Good Day!**


End file.
